


your tender charm

by nerdytardis



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: Matt just kept playing Foggy’s hair, letting himself rest in the moment of calm.  “You’re going to be an amazing dad.”Foggy stilled, his eyelashes fluttering together softly, while his heart jumped a bit.A small moment of hopes and reassurances.





	your tender charm

**Author's Note:**

> the name of this file on my computer is literally "i would die for mattfoggy" which is a pretty good description of my writing folder at this point lmao
> 
> title is from "rescue me" by fontella bass  
> sorry for any typos and i hope you enjoy!

“You’re amazing.”

Foggy breathed out a chuckle.  “Thanks?” he turned towards Matt, “Why?”

“Nothing.” Matt reached out and played with Foggy’s hair a little, the paperwork in his lap forgotten for a moment, “I just wanted to say it.” 

“Okay.” Foggy’s tone was light, joking along with Matt’s sudden turn, as he refocused on the file in front of him. 

Matt just kept playing Foggy’s hair, letting himself rest in the moment of calm.  “You’re going to be an amazing dad.” 

Foggy stilled now, his eyelashes fluttering together softly, while his heart jumped a little. 

The bed dipped beneath them, papers sliding to join others on the mattress, as Foggy turned to face him.  “You—” Foggy was shaking his head now, his hair swishing back and forth across his cheeks, which were stretched from smiling, “What’s with the sudden burst of affection?  What do you want from me?”

A laugh bubbled out of Matt and he put his hands up in surrender, “Nothing.  I swear.”

But Foggy was on the case now; an edge to his voice as he said, “You better tell me what you’re hiding Murdock.”

“Can’t I just compliment you, without an ulterior motive?”

“Sure.  Yeah.” Foggy shrugged, like this point was obvious, “But when have you ever been straight-forward about anything?” 

Now it was Matt’s turn to shrug.  “Maybe I’m turning over a new leaf.”  Foggy let out a bark of laughter, and Matt made an affronted noise.  “What’s so funny?”

Foggy brushed aside an imaginary tear for dramatic emphasize, before he said, “Matthew Murdock, actively making an effort to change his ways?  This must be a historic moment.”

Matt half-heartedly swatted at him, letting out an indignant, “Hey!” but Foggy easily caught up Matt’s hand in his own.

“Okay, okay.” He said, his empty hand patting Matt’s thigh, “Calm down before you hurt yourself.”

Snorting a little, Matt didn’t otherwise reply, contented to let Foggy lean in a little closer and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Thank you.” He said, against Matt’s stumble, before moving away again and picking up his papers.  After a beat, he added, “You’re going to be a great dad too.”

Even though he should have known it was coming, Matt still felt a warmth blossom in his chest.  His fingers skittered, almost of their own accord, over to Foggy’s hand, and he intertwined their fingers.  Foggy hummed happily and squeezed his hand, before sliding along their headboard and resting his head on Matt’s shoulder.  Even thought he was still holding the paper in front of him, Foggy’s eyes has stopped moving in his head, and it was clear he wasn’t reading the words anymore. 

“We’re gonna raise the most kickass kids.” He said after a moment, and another warm laugh escaped Matt’s lips.  Now that he’s got Foggy distracted, there was literally no point in even pretending to get their work done. 

“Oh yeah?” Matt pressed a soft kiss to the top of Foggy’s head, “Tell me about them.”

That was all the invitation Foggy needed to start his daydreaming.  Matt brought a hand up to start carding through his hair again as he spoke, resting his cheek against the top of Foggy’s head and feeling the vibrations his words sent through his bones. 

“They’ll be smart, of course.  But you’ll still help them with their homework.”

“Of course.” Matt chuckled. 

“And they’ll love their aunt Karen.  And they’ll probably be picky eaters, most little kids are, so we’ll have to come up with some way to get them to eat their carrots and stuff ya’know?” 

Matt hummed, letting Foggy’s words fill his head and block out the noise of the city: the dog downstairs, the car without a muffler two blocks over.  Foggy’s breathing, the things he kept saying about their future, the warmth from their contact, Matt let it all wash over him.

“If it’s a deal-breaker, we can raise them Catholic, but otherwise, I don’t know if I can handle that much guilt floating around.”

“They should go to church Foggy.” Matt said, softly chiding at Foggy’s joke. 

“Don’t worry,” Foggy said, sliding down so that his head was resting on Matt’s lap as he spread across their bed, “I already knew you’d say that.”

The muscle of his face relaxed into what must have looked like a wistful smile, Foggy faded into silence.  In the soft break, Matt felt something pang against the back of his memory, a thought that he had been openly ignoring since it first occurred to him in the middle of the night a few weeks ago. 

“Will we tell them?”

Foggy’s eyebrows twitched, scrunching closer together, “About what?”

“About me.”

There was a pause, then an intake of breath, a little gasp that filled Foggy’s lungs when he realized what Matt was asking. 

Matt didn’t say anything, just kept his fingers working carefully through Foggy’s hair, while he let the other man process. 

“Do you want them to know?”

Matt ducked his head.  “We shouldn’t lie to them.”

“Sure.” Foggy shifted a little, presumably to get a better look of his face, “But it won’t help anything when we get a call from the kindergarten teacher that they’re talking up a storm about their blind dad hearing through walls.”

A grin pulled at his lips unbidden, and some of the tension left Matt’s frame.  For the millionth time, he thanked his lucky stars for his best friend’s uncanny ability to make him feel better.  “You do have a point.”

Foggy reached around until he found Matt’s free hand, and grabbed it.  Pulling it up to his lips, Foggy pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, scarred from years of fighting.  “How about we worry about that after we actually get a kid, okay Matty?”  Foggy squeezed his hand a little.  “I promise we’ll figure it out.” 

Matt bit his lip a little, pulling at the skin with his teeth.  “What if they’re scared of me?”

All the little movements that are natural parts of Foggy stopped and Matt could hear his heart beat spike a little, “Matt—”

“You were, when you first found out.”

Foggy let out a breath, the slight current of heat blooming in front of him.  “I wasn’t scared—”

“I can tell when you’re lying.”

There was another beat of thought, until Foggy said, “It was a big shift; there were a lot of emotions happening all at once, and yeah,” Foggy’s grip on his hand seemed to tighten, “Maybe it was a little scary at first.”

Matt knew Foggy was going to explain, so he didn’t jump in with all the ways his brain wanted to poke holes in Foggy’s argument.  He had been fighting that kind of destructive thinking for years. 

“But, when I found out, it all happened by accident at what was probably the worst time possible.  I thought you were going to die in front of me.” Foggy took a breath, settling himself again after that memory. 

“With our kids,” there was an involuntary flash of a smile, the giddy beat of his heart that always happened when they talked about their adoption, “We’ll be able to make sure it’s nothing like that mess.”

“Okay.”  Matt let himself smile, even if it was a weak one. 

Foggy’s hand left his to reach up and cup his cheek, “Take a breath Matty, it’s going to be fine.  Trust me.”

“Okay.” Matt said again, more conviction in his voice this time. 

“They are going to love you.”

Now his smile was growing stronger, as Matt leaned in to Foggy’s touch, turning a little so his lips would brush against Foggy’s palm. 

“Thank _you._ ” He said, and Foggy suddenly titled his head a little. 

“Wait was this the plan all along?  Compliment me, then turn it around so I would be nice to you?”   Matt laughed as Foggy sputtered dramatically, throwing up a hand between them.  “I can’t believe you.”

“You got me.  Guilty, sorry.”  Matt pulled the hand out of the way, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Foggy’s lips, making him still. 

When they parted a moment later, Foggy said, “I’ll forgive you,” he held out a finger, “this one time.”

“Good.” Matt said, his chest tight with the laughter threatening to bubble out, “Because I have this case that really needs a good opening argument.”

“Funny thing is, I also have a case that needs an opening argument,” Foggy said, titled his head like he’s in deep thought, the effect lost by his lighthearted tone, “It’s almost like we work together or something.”

“Just think of how cool that would be.” Matt said, reaching over Foggy to pick up his file again.  Still resting his head on Matt’s lap, Foggy reached out blindly, floundered around for a moment before he found the paper he was looking for and brought it back up to his view. 

They sat in silence, or as close to it as Matt ever got, for a while before Foggy breathed in a little, and Matt smirked.  It was starting to look like the afternoon of working at home wasn’t going to ever get back on track; not that Matt was complaining. 

“You could teach them kickboxing and then they’d be unstoppable.  A little ninja like you.  That’s so much better than T-Ball.”

Matt let out a breathy, surprised snort, delighting in the way Foggy laugh got higher pitched at his reaction. 

“Sure Foggy, that sounds like a perfect plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
